New Snake
by mujihi hitokiri
Summary: car accident, Hatori angsting over the loss of a friend.... and i m not good with summaries... plz read to judge


Desclaimer: I own nothing …… ah this makes me cry… I should atleast own Shigure…. God I do love him a lot :P ;)

**New Snake**

There was a loud sound of the thunder rumbling, and the chocolate eyes of Shigure which were already filled with pure innocence, widened with fear. I placed a comforting hand over his shoulder and pulled him close to me. He snuggled to my chest but I could feel him trembling with fear so I started rubbing his back soothingly. And soon he relaxed in my arms and stumbled into a peaceful slumber. I looked out of the window and recalled that day. The weather was same, there was same kind of storm that day too.

start of flash back:

For all my life I have never seen Ayame as angry as he was today, may be it was because today he had a row with Minai as well, he has been trying for too long but yet Yuki refuses to listen to him. Ayame tries him to understand his love for him but Yuki stubbornly shoos his away.

"Okay that does it, all you want is out of me out of your life, whats your problem younger brother, since when have you gone so cruel that you cant see your own brothers true love for you?" Ayame barked at him, while Tohru now Yuki's wife tries to make Yuki listen to his brother. Shigure placed a comforting hand over Ayames shoulder and said "calm down Aya". "yeah calm down Ayame, Yuki does understand your love, but he is just not the type to admit it openly." "no no no do you people think I am blind?? I cant see the hatred Yuki holds for me in his eyes??" retorted Ayame. "Finally you have gotten it, I hate you, go away leave me alone." Yuki said.

Hearing this Ayame snatched the car keys and moved like a lightning towards the car, Shigure was quicker then me so he got into the car with him and I was left behind. Ayame drove out of the drive way at full speed so I didn't get the chance to get into the car to calm my friend. I hanged my head low, I didn't know what to do. Even after his marriage with Tohru kun Yuki is as stubborn as ever.

I got real restless after few minutes about Ayame's safety as he was in rage and he was driving at a threatening speed. So I took my own car out. For some reason the strange sensation in my gut was getting heavier and heavier. And then I saw it………………

Ayames' car toppling upside down near a ditch on the side of the road and was in real bad condition. I got out of my car and started running towards the other car while punching the number to call for the ambulance on my cell phone and I skidded halt near the drivers seat. The door was hanging open and Ayames' torso was out of the car, getting wet by the heavy rain. My heart did a somersault as I lowered myself and took him completely out the car. With every movement I could feel his body tensing. I cradled him and was crying. He was in real bad condition. I could feel his broken ribs as the steering wheel made its way into his body. He coughed blood on my lap and slowly opened his eyes. After seeing me, he turned his head towards the car with difficult and said "Shigure". At it I suddenly realized that Shigure was also a passenger of now upside down car. I felt my heart do another summersault .

Ayame with difficulty said, "Hatori please take care of Yuki and Shigure, I love both of them a lot and tell Minai (A/N: Ayames assistant) that I loved her." And with that Ayame died in my very own arms. I felt like life stopped at that very same instant.

The sounds of rushing ambulance brought me back to life and I dropped Ayame's lifeless form on the ground and rushed to the other side of the car to take a look at Shigure.

Shigure looked worse then Ayame, and the thought of losing both of my friends on a single day made my heart stop, but I composed myself. The door of his side was close and was broken so with difficult I with the help of paramedic staff tore it open and dragged him out. Thanks heavens he was breathing but he was in a terrible state. Ayame had the closed internal wounds. But I was not so sure about Shigure, he had blood all over him. His unconscious form was bearing a ghostly pale face. And he was losing too much of the blood. He had a large gash on his forhead and several gashes at several places on is torso. This was too much for me to take, I felt my kness buckling under my weight. When a person from the paramedic staff stabled me and took Shigure from me. And then we hurried to the hospital.

end of flash back

I sighed….. as I recalled that day.

Ayame lost his life and Shigure lost his saneness that day. Now an adult holds the mind of a five year old kid. He also lost his memories, but they were no trouble at all, as a matter of fact he and Ayame was too close so I was thankful to God for him losing memory. Now he doesn't have to torment over the loss of his friend but this is the burden I should bear alone.

Now Shigure lives with me, there is no point in leaving him with Tohru and Yuki. Kyo has already shifted with Kagura.

Shigure is getting better, I really enjoy watching him learning several things and watching Tohru kun teach him reading and writing is real fun….

But I miss you a lot Ayame… I do and Yuki too….. I can see the depress look in his eyes… you have got your brother back Ayame but Yuki came back when you were not there to welcome him.

AFTER 15 YEARS:

Can you see Ayame…. Every thing is so peaceful now, Shigure got back his saneness when little Ayase became of 2 years and Shigure get to meet her for the first time. Yeah Ayame, Ayase is Tohrus' and Yukis' daughter and she is just like you, same golden orbs, same silver hair and same snake curse. Its like getting you back once again.

I can still remember when Tohru came with 2 year old Ayase and introduced her to Shigure, Shigure had a panicked when he looked at her, he grabbed his head with his hands and instead of greeting the kid, he toppled backward and fell unconscious, and when he came around he was a normal sane person. We visited your grave after that.

You know Ayame, Shigure loves you a lot, I can see it the way he acts around young Ayase. And Yuki, by taking the best care of her daughter, he is repenting the time when he lost you.

Can you see Ayame, look…. Shigure is teasing 14 year old Ayase, she wants him to write a play for her school spring festival and Shigure is playfully teasing her. Can you hear her pleading to her beloved Ojisan in the same dramatic voice you had??? And I am watching over them from my usual seat near my desk.

See Ayame, I kept all I promises. And see Ayame you never left us…… but I don't know why we still miss you….

A/N: so how was it guys???? If its lame then do forgive me…. I have been up for past 24 hours and this damn idea wasn't letting me go to sleep……

I will appreciate reviews. and i hope i did get the format right this time


End file.
